A Hot Summer Night
by Princess Mizu-Yuri
Summary: It's summer and Kagome doesn't have to see the inside of a classroom until September. But she and InuYasha got into a huge argument and now she is traveling with Miroku. The summer's night air isn't the only thing that's hot with these two. WARNING! Lemon. SUPER LEMONY!


**I originally wrote this back when there were no good Miroku/Kagome LEMONS on fanfic but never got around to posting it, until now that is. This originally had several other chapters but before it, but I wrote it by hand and lost them hence the recap. But other then that I hope you enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own any rights to InuYahsa or any of it's characters. If I did the story lines would be so much better. I'm merely a fan. So please don't sue.  
**

* * *

**Last time on "A Hot Summers Night"**:

_ It is the middle of summer and Kagome doesn't have to see the inside of a classroom until September. She is free to spend this time hunting down Nirraku and the rest of the shicon jewel with her friends in the Feudal Era. Shippo is back in Kaede's village being taken care of while he gets over a cold in the meantime the others continue their journey. InuYasha and Kagome are once again arguing. This is because in their last battle InuYasha, who was knocked unconscious, failed to see Kagome disarm the demon with her sacred arrow. Instead he awoke to see Sango finishing off the remains with her hirrikos prompting him to give her praise. Kagome felt that InuYasha doesn't appreciate her or respect her as a serious fighter. Tired of listening to the constant bickering Sango and Miroku decide it best to split the pair up when they reach a fork in the road. While walking with Miroku, Kagome, who is still complaining about InuYasha's lack of recognition, doesn't realize that the monk is taking in the sights, her especially. Nor does she realize when a Serpent demon goes to attack her. Miroku pulls her out of harm's way and engulfs the demon in his wind tunnel but not before its razor sharp tail slashes his side. Kagome and he walk to the nearby river to rest and recover. While tending to his wound she gratefully enjoys the view of his exposed torso. Night is closely upon them so they decide to make camp. Over dinner Miroku showers Kagome with accolades over her fine cooking and consoles her at the mention of InuYasha's unappreciative nature. Soon a tickle fight ensues in which Kagome and he wind up rolling around on the ground. Following an intense moment passes between them, they kiss. After a discussion that involved Kagome's hesitation, his reassurance, her inner conflict of loyalty and in which he confesses that he does indeed love Sango but cares deeply for Kagome, she pulls out a condom she got in health class and they proceed to give in to their desire…_

**2 Become 1**

He gently cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up toward him. Slowly, he bent his head to hers until their lips met. The kiss was not a claiming one as before, but rather this time, soft and sweet. His lips were firm but yielding against her own and tasted of rice and cola. They moved with a skilled precision that was both experienced and tender. Her heart raced as she leaned in to kiss him back. Tentatively, she dipped her tongue past his lips and delved inside. Her silent consent was all he needed. He moved in closer deepening the kiss as their tongues wrestled for control. The intensity of that simple action sent a wave of heat that pooled in her stomach. She'd never felt anything like it but she welcomed the sensation with renewed excitement.

She suddenly felt parched in a way that had nothing to do with water and only Miroku could quench her thirst. It was then she realized that she wanted more, needed more, more of this, more of him and his sweet caress.

Altogether her kiss became urgent. Kagome brought her arms up and around his neck tightening her grip on him. She pressed herself against him until not even air could pass between the two. He winced in exhale and she stopped.

She pulled away to see what was the matter. "Did I do something wrong?"

Miroku looked at her and smiled half heartedly. "No. It's this damn wound", he said placing a hand over his left side. "It hurts when I'm like this". He gestured to the way he sat.

Kagome paused and looked at him for a moment. Getting out of his lap she got up and began to walk away. Miroku's face fell as he watched on. _Is that it? _After a few steps she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "Well, are you coming? Let's see if we can't figure out another position that won't hurt you" she said in a seductive voice.

The words escaped her mouth before she could reel them in. Her heart was pounding in her chest all the while. She had no idea where this was coming from. But, like the faith she put in her Shikon abilities she too showed to this new seductress side of her.

Not missing a beat Miroku stood up in one fluid movement. In the next he was behind her. He followed her over to edge of the blanket that he had set up earlier that day. They stood near a boulder, next to which rested Miroku's staff. He was patient not wanting to make any sudden movements that might frighten her. Giving her space if she so chose to stop.

His heart thumped like a speeding drum, in anticipation. He tried to calm himself down by focusing on the sights and smells around them. But all he could see was how the light from the full moon over head bounced off her ivory lucid skin. How, it made her usually onyx hair gleam almost a navy blue. He inhaled a deep breath but the air was saturated with her sent; cherry blossoms and honey. It swirled in his head, creating a haze of lust, as he remembered the way she felt in his arms. So, supple and lush. Innocent. He let out a soft moan as he felt the swelling in his groan double in sized. '_So much for calming_ down' he thought.

The truth was that Kagome aroused him in every sense of the word. Ever since, the first time he saw her on her bike that day on the mountainside. Once he looked past her unusual style of dress he saw to her true appeal. That seemed like a life time ago and now they were here on the verge of making love. Just the mere thought of being with her in that way seemed like a fantasy. Never in his wildest dreams did he picture this.

Kagome could feel the heat roll off his body against her back. It enveloped her and sent a charge down her spine. She was ready. She would do this. She was sure. Finally, turning to face him she found herself walking right into a solid wall of flesh and robes. She thought back to that afternoon, of Miroku's well sculpted body, his muscles thick and tone. Her stomach hollowed out at the memory while heat spread to the rest of her body. Unable to resist she placed her hand over his heart. Beneath her outspread palm she felt the rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was calm and even but below that his heart beat was as erratic as hers. It was then that he brought his own hand and laid it to rest over hers.

Kagome looked up at Miroku, who had been wordlessly watching. His navy blue eyes had taken on a smokey quality to them. They were filled with desire…for her.

No longer able to repress the yearning that was building with in him, Miroku pushed her against the boulder, pinning her there with his body, his hardened length poking at her stomach. Kagome gasped out of shock. Not hesitating, he recaptured her lips for his own, thrusting his tongue once more into her mouth. He let out a groan as Kagome rubbed against his loans.

"These have to go" he whispered in a husky voice.

Miroku slid his hands along her sides; over her rib cage, past the curve of her hips, under her skirt until his hands came to rest over the globes of her but. He squeezed and kneaded pressing her harder into him.

Kagome gasped again but this time out of sheer delight. Miroku broke the kiss that banded them. He traveled down her neck leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. When he reached the base he was interrupted by the collar of her shirt. He pulled the thin white cotton shirt up and over her head and unceremoniously discarded it over his shoulder where it fell a short distance away. This left Kagome's sleek body vulnerable as well as revealed her ample breasts which were held safely by her bra. Kagome let out a lustful sigh as Miroku reached around her to undo her bra. He tried to pull on the strap of it expecting it to unravel, only to fail. The task proved to be more cumbersome as time elapsed, his fingers continuing to stumble over the clasps. Kagome slightly amused at his struggle, smiled against his open mouth and gently reaching behind her back and undid the infernal clasp with one pass of her hand. Miroku pulled out of the kiss to allow the garment to slip off her body. Once it was free of its owner he threw it aside as well, where it joined her shirt in a pile. This left her lofty peaks to fall into the soft warm grasp of his awaiting, mischievous hands. A devious grin foreshadowed the playful thumbs that flicked and massaged her nipples. Kagome let out a small coo as he continued his teasing. Her supple breast melded and yielded to his

He massaged her nipples in circular motions until the rose bud peaks hardened. He came closer to her bossism stopping short of kissing them. He let his breath touch her, which sent a chill down her spine, before he suckled her softly. She puffed out her chest to permit him full access, relishing the attention. Smiling, she couldn't believe this was happening yet she was so happy it was. She ran her hands over his head. Tangling her fingers in his hair, twirling them around his pony tail. Silently, begging for more.

He took one in his mouth, sucking it long and sensuously while he massaged the other with his free hand. Alternating between the two he flicked, nibbled and tugged at the nipple with his tongue. Just his kiss sent her mind spinning but this; this was driving her mad with pleasure. She wanted him to stop and at the same time knew she wouldn't be able to bare it if he did. Heat throbbed between her legs as she felt them become slick with moisture. A ravenous moan escaped her throat as she closed her eyes in rapture.

He left her breast and knelt down in front of her. He tugged at the material of her skirt until both it and her panties pooled at her feet. Stepping out of it Miroku tossed it aside. Planting soft kisses around her navel he continued to tease her. He wanted to show her pleasure in every way possible.

Instinctively, Kagome placed her hands over herself; her cheeks blushed pink with embarrassment. Getting up he pulled her away from the shadow of the boulder and into the center of the blanket where the moon shone bright. Gently, pulling her hands off and to her side, he stood there staring on.

Kagome couldn't help but fidget under the scrutiny of his gaze. In her entire life she's only bean naked in front of her mother and a close friend or two. '_Like Sango_' a traitorous voice echoed in the back of her mind. She quickly stifled it and went back to Miroku who continued to gape.

"What?" she whispered.

He let out a breath in a dramatic huff. "Kagome, you are beautiful." He sounded in awe and he was, completely in awe of her. From her beautifully shaped long legs, that led to her tantalizing hips, up to her curvy thin waist and her soft belly. Then there was the set of her shoulders, which he knew could bear a great weight at times and the swell of her perky breast that glimmered in the moonlight, where he had sucked on them. He was wrong she wasn't beautiful she was stunning. And it took every ounce of restraint to not throw her down right then and there and ravish her.

Kagome walked to him, his arms drew up around her. Rising on her tip toes she whispered in his ear, "This will never do."To that he smiled.

Her hand came up and yanked the purple bow that held his Jikitotsu Susugata together. All at once the two-piece robe fell into a pile at his feet leaving nothing except the bit of cloth he called underwear that housed his swelling length. Kagome ran her fingers over every inch of his bare torso, committing every crease and dent to memory, while also being mindful of his wound. She idled at the swell of muscle that was there, teasingly running her hand over it. A smile played at the corner of her lips as she felt his flesh contract beneath it.

'_Oh what she did to him", _Miroku thought.

She continued on to his firm well-developed arms. The cuts in them mesmerized her as did the taut solid mass of his butt as she wrap her arms around him entirely and bypassed his loan cloth. Groping at it she felt that he had two indentations on each cheek. '_Dimples'. _She couldn't believe that he had hidden all of this strength under a simple robe. Calling on what courage she had she moved to touch the scrap of cloth that remained. With one pass of her hand it fell to the ground, leaving his enlarged erection exposed. She looked on as she warily, curled her fingers around the shaft, feeling it pulse under her grasp. Miroku's body in turn trembled at the awareness. Just that simple touch had him itching for more.

Taking her hand off and placing in his, Miroku began to kneel, bringing her down onto the blanket with him. Laying back on the ground Kagome closed her eyes as he stroked and caressed her body. He palmed her stomach, planting feather light kisses as he went. Casually, he his fingers rake through the curls of feminine hair between her thighs until he felt the soft tissue within. Kagome stat up in protest; eyes wide. He reassured her with a kiss as he dipped a finger inside her then another, and began to fondle her core. She was hot and wet at his touch. Slowly, he moved his probing finger back and forth against the slick walls of her womanhood. She gasped and moaned in response. Her body trembled as the pressure inside her built. She leaned into his hand without provocation trying to appease the mounting desire that threatened to overtake her.

"Mir…ro…Mir…ro… Miroku. Please…." she begged as he delved deeper into her.

"Shush, shush. I know my love but you must hold on for me a little while more." Just watching, her in agony made his member throb. He was enthralled by her. He had to taste her.

Rounding to the front of her he threw her legs over his shoulders and brought his mouth down to her entrance, his tongue picking up where his fingers had left off. Kagome had no opportunity to protest this time around. Her resolve had been weakened by his skilled foreplay. It felt weird at first, almost like she was being tickled but all too soon that passed and the sensation was replaced by nerve tingling sparks. Sparks that sizzled her skin and left goose bumps behind. He locked his hands on her waist, firmly holding her in place. But, that did not stop her from writhing, or rocking against him, closing her eyes once more as she dug he fingers into the blanket, the need for release almost unbearable.

She could do nothing but succumb to will, as his tongue licked and flicked at her sensitive walls. Her screams of ecstasy filled the surrounding area and he let out a growl that sent vibrations through her. She felt like her body was on fire and at any moment her bones would surely melt from the inferno.

"God Kagome but you are a treat. You taste better than anything I've ever tasted. Sweet but spicy. Like a spring roll." His breath came out in jagged pants. Kagome wanted to tell him that he wasn't so bad himself but the words did not form.

Then it stopped, she snapped open her eyes to find him staring at her. Her body still felt enflamed. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and form a coherent sentence.

"Why'd you stop?" The question came out in almost a whine and she found herself pouting. She hadn't meant it to but she was enjoying herself.

His lips pulled at the corners as he took in her reaction. "I had to see your face. The expressions you were making were divine."

'_Men_' she thought.

"I just can't get enough of you. I have to be inside you"

He then lay on top of her. Kagome hugged him to her, her body still quivering from before. His erection laid flat against her belly. He held her gaze his dark blue eyes piercing her chocolate browns. He looked somber when he said, "It is going to hurt."

He was so honest, with no trace of lechery in his voice, it made her chest squeeze.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" she said tenderly.

He brushed aside a handful of loose hair that clung to her sweat sodden scalp as he spoke. "But I would not be. I do not wish to hurt you".

Placing her hand on his cheek she gave him a kiss that was full of compassion.

He lifted himself onto his forearms as she spread her legs to accommodate him. She held on to him as he positioned himself and with one swift thrust was in. She tightened her grip on him digging her nails into his skin, twisting against the pain as he fed himself in more. The pain went from being a barreling pressure that melded to a slight pinch then finally went dull. That was she knew he was in. She squeezed her eyes shut as she inhaled several deep breaths.

Miroku waited several moments before he pulled out and moved back in. He kept up the rhythmic pace waiting for her to adjust. His jaw clenched at the delicious friction.

"God you're so tight Kagome. It feels amazing"

Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips taking in more of him. The pleasure she was feeling doused the pain and re-lit her body. "Yes. Faster"

Miroku sped up as he was told. Kagome moving her hips in time with him, meeting him match for mach, taking him in deeper every time. Each thrust brought her closer to her climax. Miroku's body rocked against hers, muscles tightening, pleading for release as he threw his head back, and let out a growl. He bent down and silenced her gasps and moans of pleasure by the weight of his lips. She was so close to edge she could cry. Another thrust and her legs clenched around him as she felt her climax burst. Waves upon waves of pleasure pulsed through her. One final push and Miroku's body convulsed following suite as he achieved his own climax releasing his seed within her.

They laid like that for a countless span of time. Both spent, bodies limp with exhaustion, drinking in the other. He pulled out and rolled off of her. Kagome allowed herself to be pulled into the crook of his arm where he buried his face into her hair and she idly stroked his chest.

Her head spun at what just happened. No words could describe how he made her feel. Amazing. Wonderful. Spectacular. Unbelievable. None of those words fully summed it up. It felt unreal, like a dream, one that she never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

So there you have it. It's my first Fanfic and I welcome comments, be gentile. If you like it and want more to the story feel free to let me know. I was thinking of adding another chapter and epilogue.


End file.
